ZAGR 50 Sentence Challenge
by Shadowfang14
Summary: A collection of 50 sentences revolving around ZIm and Gaz.


_Hello people! Well, I read a couple of those '50 sentence challenge' things, and decided to try one with ZAGR. If you don't like, don't read. Simple as that. _

**Warnings: **_ZAGR, OOCness._

**Disclaimer**: If I DID own Invader Zim, well, then there'd be no reason for me to write ZAGR fanfics now, would there?

_**ZAGR 50 SENTENCE CHALLENGE**_

**Different**-Zim had once told the Tallest that humans were tall, but dumb, however, Gaz was neither…then again, the alien thought, she _was_ different from all the other humans.

**Spy**-Irken technology was far more advanced that human technology, and it came in quite handy for Zim to plot to overthrow the Earth; or, more appealing still, to watch a cute little purple-haired girl play video games at home.

**Batteries**-Anybody who knew Gaz Membrane knew that she was all about video games, so they knew better to disturb her when she got 'Vampire Piggy Hunter 3', however, Gaz was sure she saw green out of the corner of her eyes as somebody walked by and dropped a new set of batteries next to her.

**Overbearing**-It was pretty obvious that Dib and Zim hated each other, today's reason, however, was a _little_ different-to be more specific, it involved Dib catching Zim and Gaz together, and dragging the latter away with a cry of "Stay away from my sister, you horrible alien monster!"

**Indifferent**-Everybody saw Gaz as a cold, scary little girl who couldn't care less about the stupid people around her or what they said about her, however, Gaz had a sensitive side too, one that she only let certain people see-like Zim.

**Pretend**-During the day, Zim and Gaz would go on as usual, seeming to barely even acknowledge each other's existence, but when night rolled around, it was a completely different story.

**Threat**-Dib was always going on about how Zim was a horrible alien invader and a threat to the earth, but when he held her tightly like he did and kissed her with all that passion, Gaz knew that he couldn't be more wrong.

**Mall**-"I don't know," Zim said, looking himself up and down while wearing the new clothes Gaz had bought for him, "I don't think it's me." But Gaz clearly thought differently, as she looked him up and down with a coy grin on her face. "Are you kidding? You look hot."

**Bully**-Nobody at the skool knew why Janey Lewis was suddenly being so nice to Gaz, all they knew was that one day, she was swiping pizza from her and calling her a gamer geek with no life, and the next day, she came to skool with a strange blinking device on her head.

**Robot**-Zim wasn't the only one in the room who had gone deathly silent as Gir walked in on him and Gaz, arms laced around each other, and in the middle of a kiss, but he was sure that he was the only one who was cursing himself mentally as they both looked at the robot, waiting for him to respond, until finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Gir squealed "MASTER'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

**Coincidence**- "What are _you _doing here?" Gaz asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at Dib as he poured over a large book, apparently deep in thought. "I'm just trying to find out more about aliens." He informed her, "To get more knowledge, you know, see what makes them tick." As she turned away, Gaz had a strange smile on her face. "You don't say…"

**Artist**-Zim poured over the contents of the book, dumbfounded and awestruck, he had never known that she was such a good artist, and he couldn't help but notice that most, if not all, of them were of her with him, and was only pulled back to reality by the sound of her voice. "Hey, can I get my book back now?"

**Incompetent**-"That Zim really IS a failure!" the Tallest Purple said to the Tallest Red. "Boy, you said it. We sent him to a planet we didn't even know existed, full of stupid and ignorant beings, and he can't even take it over! Plus, he seems to have some kind of weird fixation on this little purple-haired girl…"

**Hurt**-"It's okay, just let it all out." Zim encouraged Gaz as she cried into his chest, it was weird, he had never seen her cry before, but he just wanted to hold her tightly until all the pain went away.

**Barrier**-Gaz had always kept her emotions hidden away from everyone, even her own father and brother, it was weird that someone who wasn't even human was able to break through her hard shell and see the person inside.

**Pizza**- Zim stared at the greasy, cheesy, weird piece of food in front of him, he knew that he couldn't, and didn't, need to eat Earth food, however, he thought, if Gaz liked it, then it couldn't be so bad.

**Immoral**-"You are such a-a, pedo!" "WHAT?" Zim demanded, flustered. "I am no pedo…what's a pedo?" "Someone who has a fixation with someone much younger than them. So yeah, you're a pedo."

**Shower**-Zim scowled, it was raining again, and he would get burned, he was glad that Gaz was nearby-and she had an umbrella.

**Tank**-Gaz looked sadly at the alien as he floated suspended in the tank, he looked so sad, she had never actually thought that it would come to this-that Dib would actually succeed in catching Zim, or that she would feel this empty, heartbroken feeling as she pressed her hands against the glass and watched him do the same.

**Dance**-_Come on Zim, you've been training for this for years, you can do this!_ Were the only words going through Zim's mind as he took a deep breath, stood before Gaz, and asked "Would you go to the prom with me?"

**Grow**-Years came and went, and Zim watched as everyday, Gaz grew more and more into a beautiful young woman and eventually went to highschool, all the while lamenting that he never grew an inch, so that he could join her.

**Observations**-As Zim and Gaz started to spend more time together, they started to notice certain things about each other-like how Gaz bit her lip whenever she was nervous, or the way Zim's antenna relaxed when he was satisfied.

**Puzzle (Zim's POV)**-As much as he loved her, Zim couldn't help but feel that Gaz was a puzzle-he couldn't figure out why she was so obsessed with pizza and video games.

**Puzzle (Gaz's POV)**-As much as she loved him, Gaz couldn't help but feel that Zim was a puzzle-she couldn't figure out why he was so obsessed with being an invader and conquering the Earth.

**Mistletoe**-"I understand that it is customary for you humans to, um, kiss under this mistletoe plant?" Gaz couldn't help but smile as she saw Zim shyly hold a sprig of mistletoe over the both of them, and it grew even wider at the look on his face after she honored his wish and commented "Not bad."

**Alone**-Zim didn't understand how Gaz managed to feel alone when there were billions of other humans crawling around on the planet, but he could always see when she was upset, and personally, he just relished the opportunity to hold her close to him.

**Purpose**-"You did that on purpose!" Zim accused, to which Gaz raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" "I saw you! You changed the cast list for the school play!" "You can't prove that it was me." Gaz said with a smirk, to which Zim retorted "Then why is it that I have been cast as this 'Romeo' person while you are 'Juliet'?"

**Protect**-Zim had never thought that it would come to this, but here he was, fighting back against his fellow Irkens, to protect the girl he had come to love and care about so much.

**Necklace**-"It was the last gift she ever gave me, and I always thought it was so beautiful. I treasure it very much." Gaz replies, holding the skull necklace close to her heart, at least know Zim knows why the thing is so important to her, and just how much she loved her mother.

**Obsession**-"You are so much like your brother, you know that?" Zim chuckles, and Gaz glares at him angrily. "What do you mean?" "You're obsessed with me." Gaz starts to open her mouth to protest, but stops herself-Zim's right, she's obsessed with him-but for a completely different reason than Dib.

**Disguise**- "Since when are you vain?" Zim didn't have to turn around; he had seen Gaz in the mirror behind him. "I just-I've been thinking about getting a new disguise." "Don't." Gaz said. "I've kinda grown accustomed to your current one."

**Messenger**-Gir jumped into Gaz's lap, knocking away the pizza she was eating, and earning a glare from the girl, she only restrained herself from beating him into a pile of chips when he informed her that Zim wanted to see her.

**Care**-"Hold still." Gaz instructed Zim as she wrapped bandages around his injured arm, he was amazed that she could be so gentle, and also touched that she cared about him enough to play nurse.

**Twilight**-"I like Twilight." Gaz said, earning her a surprised stare from Zim, he had not been expecting this. "What? You do?" "Yeah, it's beautiful, romantic, and a masterpiece. That's why it's my favorite time of day." "You were talking about the time of day?" "Well of course! Did you honestly think I was talking about that 'book' by that talentless excuse for an author?"

**Privacy**-Professor Membrane couldn't help but notice that Gaz was starting to spend more time in her room, and as her father, he respected her privacy, however, he couldn't help but feel that she was hiding something, the last time he had opened her door, he could swear he caught a glimpse of her sitting on her bed with that Zim kid before he heard Gaz's cry of "CLOSE THE DOOR!"

**Terms**-"Give it back!" Gaz growled, grabbing hopelessly for her game, which Zim held out of her reach, a smirk on his face. "I'll tell you what. I'll give back your pathetic Earth game-for a kiss."

**Prisoner**-Gaz glowered up at Zim as he left without saying a word; he had just recently captured her and now she was a prisoner in his base, she assumed that he had kidnapped her to use as bait to lure Dib into some nefarious trap, but of course, he would never tell her the REAL reason why he had kidnapped her.

**Song**-"It's called an IPod." Gaz explained, holding the device up to Zim, "And this is my favorite song." She started to play the song 'Going Under' by Evanescence, and as Zim sat there, one arm around her, both of them listening to the song, he was sure that he would come to love it too.

**Blind**-"What's going on here?" Zim demanded angrily, feeling unseeingly around in the dark that now engulfed his lab. "Gir, did you use all the reserve power to bake cupcakes again?" he felt around for some sort of device to provide light, and was alarmed when someone put their arms around him; he only stopped himself from attacking his unseen opponent when a familiar voice purred "Guess who?"

**Defiance**-"Gaz, you're not to see Zim ever again!" "And why shouldn't I?" Gaz demanded. "It's MY life, and I can date whoever I want!" "Are you CRAZY? He's a horrible alien monster bent on taking over the Earth!" "Get real! He's tried to take over the Earth again and again, and failed every time!" "But…" "Get off my back! I LIKE Zim, and I'm not a paranoid freak like YOU!"

**BFF**-Zim gritted his teeth in anger, he had never expected Keef to come back, although he knew full well the whining that came from the boy when Zim refused to be his best friend, sighing, he explained, for about the billionth time that day "Look Keef, I already HAVE a best friend, her name is Gaz."

**Wander**-Sometimes, during long, uneventful days in Ms. Bitters' class, Zim allowed his mind to wander: _Geez that old bat is more depressing than usual today, I should remind Gir to upgrade the robo-parents today, I wonder what plan I should come up with to take over the Earth today, Dib's sister sure is cute-wait, WHAT?_

**Notice**-As Gaz got older, she started to notice that boys were beginning to become attracted to her, and none of them were shy about hiding their emotions-even, surprisingly, a certain green-skinned alien boy…

**Exposed**-It was hard to tell which of the two was more embarrassed, they had definitely NOT expected this to happen, all Zim had done was grab Gaz by her skirt, which had proceeded to rip as she moved, revealing her underwear.

**Touch**-Zim held Gaz tightly in his arms, allowing his curious hands to feel every square inch of her skin through her clothes, and eventually tracing a finger down her spine, the only thing that stopped him from rubbing her butt was Gaz stomping on his foot.

**Masks**-"I still do not understand this 'Halloween'." Zim said, looking at a clown mask, puzzled. "Why do you humans feel the need to put on these masks and go door to door asking for candy?" "It's an old tradition." Gaz said. "You know-like the meat you gave me for Valentine's Day."

**Accident**-Zim cursed himself mentally as he struggled to put out the fire that had inadvertently broken out on his home base while Gir just laughed to himself, shouting about the 'pretty flames', he had NOT intended for this to happen, it had all started innocently enough, with him trying to cook a romantic dinner for Gaz, Zim hoped that take-out would suffice.

**Cliché**-"What a boring book." Gaz said, tossing the romance novel aside while Zim raised an eyebrow. "Boy meets girl, they fall madly in love with each other, go to prom, and end up getting married and having kids. Big whoop. I've seen it too often before." "Yeah, you're right." Zim purred, lacing his arms around her. "I like OUR love story better."

**Rage**-Zim didn't remember attacking the men, nor accidentally revealing himself as an alien, nor bashing his hand against one of the guys' skulls so hard that Gir had to bandage it later-all he remembered was the raw fury he had felt when he heard what they did to his girl.

**Quit**-Zim had never thought that the day would come where he would ever even THINK about giving up being an invader; but he had found something that he cared about more than proving himself to the Tallest-and that something was loving Gaz.


End file.
